


Trip To Diagon Alley

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diagon Alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus decided a trip to Diagon Alley was in order to clear his head.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Trip To Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedwig's Club prompt week 3-23 to 3-28 and the prompt: Diagon Alley. I came up with this idea. I used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus Snape got a notification that his two new Potions books were in at Flourish and Blotts. He needed to get out of this potion room a.s.a.p. 

The fumes were making him feel dizzy. He thought _What the hell did I brew all last week?_ then it dawned on him, Amortentia, some various love potions for customers other than the staff. _Shit!_ he started to feel its effects.

 _I think a trip to Diagon Alley to clear my head is in order.._

He grabbed his supplies, money, and whatever else he needs to stay for the whole afternoon to let the potions supply cupboard air out.


End file.
